


Glasses

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil can't find his glasses, and Dan convinces him to take off. While they're spending the day together, Dan realizes just how much he loves Phil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any spelling and or grammar mistakes. I didn't have much time to edit this. Anyways, today is officially a year since I joined Archive of Our Own! I'm very excited, and to celebrate I'm posting a few things. Check out some of my other works!

“Fuck” Phil mumbled, realizing that he had no idea where his glasses were. He started searching for his contacts, only to realize that one of his contact lenses was missing. This was going to be a long day of not seeing anything.

“What’s wrong, Love?” Dan asked from across the room.

“I need my glasses, but I can’t find my glasses without my glasses and i’m missing a contact lense.”

“Sounds like you have quite the predicament there Philly. Do you remember where you had your glasses last?”

“Yes, Dan, I left them on the bedside table” Phil said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “No, I have no idea” He sighed.

“How about you stay in bed? I’ll get you your phone and your laptop and you can have a lazy day. You can see up close if it’s close enough to you, right?”

“Right. Thanks ,Dan, you’re the best” He leaned in close to Phil’s face, wanting Phil to be able to see him. He fluttered his eyelashes on Phil’s cheeks, sending shivers down Phil’s spine. He loved when he could do that. He leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. Even though it was short, it still made a wonderful feeling course throughout his body.

Dan went out to the lounge where he last remembered Phil’s laptop being. He couldn’t find the cord though. His eyebrows pulled together in the center as he tried to think where he saw it last night. He knew it couldn’t be too far away with Phil’s laptop right there. He opened the couch cushion, and along with the charger, he found Phil’s glasses being smashed under the cushion.

He paused for a second, considering leaving the glasses for Phil to find later. Phil hadn’t taken a personal relaxation day in a while; Maybe without his glasses he would finally be forced to. He loved Phil and he didn’t want him to suffer without his sight. He did want phil to take a break and stop overworking himself though.

They hadn’t gotten many breaks since they had started their gaming channel. After that, they had started working on their book, and planning their tour. With all the finalizations of the book, and the tour about to start, Phil really needed the rest. He left the glasses and headed back to phil’s bedroom, laptop and charger in hand.

“Here, Phil. Promise me you won’t do any work today? Let’s call it a sick day” He winked at Phil.

“I promise. I mean, how could i get any work done with this nasty cold?” Phil fake coughed and ended up actually choking on his own spit.

Dan was laughing as Phil was coughing uncontrollably.

“I could have died!” Phil shouted playfully.

“Yeah, yeah, you big baby” He smiled, walking over to prop up phils pillows.

He headed out of the room to go get a sort of brunch going. They had woken up later than usual today. They had had a busy night (Wink wink). He set to work on pancakes, making sure to flip them before they were burned. Dan brought them in on a tray to Phil, who appeared to be watching an anime on his computer, and holding his phone about two inches from his face.

Phil hadn’t seemed to notice him yet. Dan set down the tray. He stayed out of Phil’s line of sight, and yelled “boo!” as soon as he got close enough to his face. Phil screamed so loud that the neighbors may have considered calling the cops.

“Jesus christ, dan. I almost had a heart attack” Dan was sitting on the other side of the bed laughing his ass off.

“I made pancakes though” Dan pouted waiting for phil to forgive him.

“Pancakes?” Phil perked up.

“Yep” He smirked.

…

“So what’s it like not being able to see?” Dan asked as he was cutting into his pancake. They had been sitting there for about an hour. It shouldn't be possible for dan to have had food in front of him for that long, but he was procrastinating his responsibilities so he could spend some time with Phil.

He had to film a video still, and he had to come up with some ideas. He also had to clean his room, and do the dishes; He had a whole list of things he had to do. It was ridiculous. Yet here he was asking these strange questions to entertain phil.

“Well, it's kind of like when you put on a prescription of glasses that isn't yours. It feels weird to your eyes, and it's really blurry but technically you can still see stuff. It just makes life generally harder.” Phil answered.

“How can you be sure you're not cutting your hand when you're cutting a pancake?” he asked. He was actually interested for once, but this was more playful than anything.

Phil giggled at him. Phil’s laugh had been one of his favorite sounds since the first time he heard it. Phil’s laugh was only second to his moans. Phil was one of the most beautiful things to ever exist. How he had ever ended up with Phil, he didn’t know. He had gotten so lucky.

He wanted to spend forever with Phil. These past six years have been the best of his life. He wouldn’t trade these years for the whole world. He wished Phil knew that, Dan suddenly realized that he wanted to marry Phil. He wanted to be his best friend and his favorite person. He wanted to be married to Phil; He wanted to be Phil's husband.

“Hey, Phil?” His voice shook a bit, his nervousness quite obvious.

“Yeah, Love? What’s wrong?” Phil couldn’t see his facial expression at the moment, but he had known Dan long enough to recognize the slight tremor in his voice.

“How--how do you feel about marriage?” He barely whispered the last word. What if Phil thought marriage was a pointless institution? What if he wanted to get married, just not to Dan?

“How do I feel about what?”

“Marriage.” Dan said. He buried his hands in his sweater and looked down. He felt like he might throw up.

“Oh, wow. I think marriage is wonderful. I mean it’s a union between two people. They're basically promising to be best friends and love each other forever. It just so amazing isn’t it?” Phil was smiling contagiously. Dan took a deep breath. What if he asked Phil right here, right now?

“Phil. Philip. Do you know how much I love you?”

“Oh, Dan, are you…?” He got on his knees on the floor, and grabbed Phil’s hands.

“I love you so much. My love for you amounts to more than there are stars in the sky. More than there are atoms in the world. More than there are grains of sand on the earth. More than all of that combined.. And that probably sounds stupid or just doesn’t make sense because technically you can’t measure love. But I um, I was wondering if maybe you would like to spend the rest of your life with me as my husband?” He couldn’t believe he just proposed. He had just been talking to Phil about him not being able to see and now he was asking Phil to marry him?

It wasn’t like him, but he was more than happy that he had done it before he freaked out and lost the will to do it. Phil was just sitting there stunned. He didn’t know if he should ask again or wait for Phil to answer. What if he said no?

Phil was just staring at him with misty eyes. His expression was a code that Dan couldn’t crack.

“Oh my god, yes. I would love to marry you, Dan!” He shouted. He broke into one of the biggest smiles he had ever seen, and pulled him off of the ground.

Phil brought his face close to Dan's. Phil looked like he was crying, but he couldn’t tell. Dan looked deep into Phil's eyes. In that moment, he didn’t even have the urge to kiss Phil. He just wanted to stare at his face like this for hours. Phil's eyes were so bright. He was glowing like the sun. He was so gorgeous.

Dan loved him so much.

To think this all happened because Phil couldn’t find his glasses, and Dan realized he loved Phil more than he had ever loved anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments and kudos if you did! (P.S. Today is officially a year since I joined the archive and I'm fucking pumped) (Sorry that I switched POVs on accident. I fixed it now.)


End file.
